warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Broken War
Broken War is a sword formed from a portion of the greatsword, the weapon given to Stalker by the Sentient Hunhow. This broken version of War deals mostly damage instead of War's , making it better suited against flesh. This weapon is a for . Acquisition This weapon is granted as a reward for completing the The Second Dream quest with a free weapon slot and a pre-installed Orokin Catalyst. Additional copies can be built afterwards; the blueprint dropping from Shadow Stalker upon defeat, while its Hilt and Blades drop from Conculysts. Characteristics This weapon deals primarily damage. Advantages: *High damage – effective against health. *Second highest critical chance of all swords, behind . *Above average critical multiplier. *High status chance. *Normal attacks have guaranteed proc. *Stance slot has polarity, matches , , and . *Innate and polarities. Disadvantages: *Lower and damage, less effective against shields and armor. Notes *The listed Mastery Rank requirement only applies to the construction of additional copies of the Broken War. The copy of Broken War awarded at the end of The Second Dream is usable at any rank. *The hilt and blade required to craft Broken War are tradeable; its blueprint is not. *The weapon's default quick attack uses 's Lone Vengeance combo instead of the normal sword attack. **Even without having Vengeful Revenant equipped, it will be depicted as the current stance. *The Broken War is used to construct , which will remove it from the inventory. **Because the Broken War received from completing The Second Dream quest comes with a free catalyst, it is recommended not to use it to craft War, as the pre-installed catalyst will not carry over into the crafted War. This is especially advisable if you plan to buy Hunhow's Gift in the future, as this will allow you to obtain both a Broken War and War with pre-installed catalysts and avoid having duplicates. Trivia *The Broken War is a piece of the larger greatsword, which was split in two following the climax of The Second Dream quest, with the smaller piece torn being re-purposed as a one-handed sword. *If the energy color is left uncustomized, the lights along the blade correspond to the elemental damage present on the weapon. **The greater War's lights turn red with no elemental damage, similar to when the Shadow Stalker attacks the Tenno, while the Broken War stays blue as in its icon. *Prior to , Broken War required War to craft and vice versa, making them the only two weapons to have recursive build requirements. This also meant that the only way players could own both weapons at the same time was to buy the Hunhow's Gift bundle, which includes War. Media BrokenWarCodex.png|Broken-War in Codex. 2015-12-05 00001.jpg War & Broken War Concept Art.jpg|Concept art of War and Broken War, with a Galatine for comparison. Warframe SPOILERS Broken War Vengeful Revenant Stance Warframe BROKEN WAR Setup (U18.0.3) BROKEN WAR THE BEST SWORD IN WARFRAME? Patch History *Damage increased from 90 to 187. *Range increased from 1 to 2.5. *Critical Chance increased from 15% to 35%. *Critical Damage increased from 1.5x to 2.2x. *Status Chance increased from 10% to 20%. *Slam Attack increased from 180 to 561. *Slide Attack decreased from 193 to 187. *Parry Angle set to 55. *Fixed missing Riven for Broken War. *Removed erroneous hyphen from Broken-War, it will now forever be just Broken War. *Added Broken-War components to drop tables. *Added Broken-War blueprint to Shadow Stalker drop table. *Introduced via The Second Dream questline. }} See Also * , the unbroken variant. *(Shadow) Stalker, the weapon's original wielder. de:Zerbrochenes War es:Broken War fr:War Brisée Category:Sentient Category:Weapons Category:Sword Category:Melee Weapons Category:Lore Category:Update 18 Category:Slash Damage Weapons Category:Quest Category:Sentient Weapons